Iel
by Fred Xavier
Summary: Fred et George testent sur Harry leur nouvelle invention sur Harry. Celui-ci croyait que c'était une calamité... jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur Drago Malefoy en se promenant dans les couloirs. /!\ YAOI /!\
1. Chapter 1

Harry était confortablement installé sur un fauteuil de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il cherchait désespérément une solution à son problème. Problème très grave d'ailleurs. La vérité était qu'il était…

-Harry ! Et si tu nous faisais l'honneur d'essayer notre nouvelle invention avant tout le monde ?

-Ce serait vraiment un plaisir que tu acceptes !

Le brun leva la tête vers les deux rouquins qui se penchait au dessus de lui. Un des jumeaux –il ne serait dire lequel- lui tendait un petit flacon de forme ovale avec un petit bouchon blanc et qui renfermait un liquide rose.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.

-Haha c'est un secret ! lui répondit Fred (ou George d'ailleurs).

-Tu verras, ça fait des merveilles ! intervint l'autre jumeau.

Cette histoire n'enchantait guère Harry mais celui-ci fut contraint d'accepter le cadeau en leur disant qu'il verra ça plus tard. Fred et George partirent sans un mot de plus en voyant que Harry n'était pas d'humeur à discuter.

Donc revenons au problème de Harry Potter. Il avait beau tourner et retourner la question dans tout les sens, envisager toutes les possibilités, réfléchir encore et encore, il arrivait toujours à la même conclusion : il était amoureux de Drago Malefoy. Oui, Drago Malefoy, ce blondinet arrogant qui était son ennemi depuis son entrée à Poudlard ! Vous voyez bien que c'est un problème grave. Le Gryffondor avait commencé par le trouver beau. Il ne s'était pas vraiment inquiété de ça car, il fallait l'avouer, Drago Malefoy était une pure bombe, personne n'aurait nié. Puis il s'était mis à penser que leur querelle était complètement débile et sans intérêt, qu'il faudrait qu'ils fassent la paix tandis qu'il trouvait le blond de plus en plus sexy, excitant, bandant… enfin, tout ce que vous voulez. C'était ensuivi les rougissements quand il le croisait par inadvertance dans les couloirs du château, les hésitations quand il essayait de convaincre Ron qu'il était d'accord avec lui –que Drago Malefoy était décidément un gros con-, air rêveur quand il pensait à lui… et toute la panoplie. Harry se demandait vraiment comment il avait fait pour en était arrivé là. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par les garçons pourtant ! Et puis, il n'avait pas trouvé de solution. A part garder secret ses sentiments. Pas question d'aller se déclarer au blond !

Harry sortait de la douche. Lorsqu'il revient dans le dortoir, son regard se posa sur le flacon posé sur sa table de nuit. Et puis pourquoi pas ? Si les jumeaux ne lui avait rien dit, cela cachait peut-être un mauvais coup mais après tout, le survivant était connu pour être un peu maso. Il se dirigea lentement vers le flacon maudit, le prit en main et fit sauter le bouchon. Il porta le flacon à sa bouche et but d'un coup, d'un seul. Il attendit. Rien ne se passa. Harry se dirigea quand même vers la salle de bain pour vérifier que des boutons ne lui été pas apparus sur le visage ou que ses cheveux n'étaient pas devenus bleus. Aucune anomalie apparente.

« Peut-être Fred et George avaient-ils fait une erreur dans la réalisation de ce liquide ? » pensa-t-il en revenant à son dortoir.

C'est sans inquiétude qu'il alla se coucher, après avoir un peu discuté avec Ron. Il s'endormit très vite, épuisé par cette journée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur : Je commence d'abord en remerciant les reviewers ! Donc voici le chapitre 2. Je voulais aussi remercier Kuro-chan qui m'a aidé dans l'écriture de cette fanfiction et à tout mes autres lecteurs ! Je précise aussi que je ne révelerais rien sur le titre avant la fin et il y aura 3 chapitres.**

Harry se réveilla lentement et s'assit doucement. Il lâcha un bâillement en s'étirant et mit ses lunettes. C'est là qu'il vu le regard horrifié de Ron. Regard qui lui était destiné d'ailleurs.

-Ha-Harry, tu…

Le dit Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

Fred et George firent irruption dans la pièce.

-Wouah ! Je ne pensais pas que le résultat serait aussi magnifique !

-Quelle beauté !

-C'est… C'est… Horrible ! rajouta Ron.

Harry les observait curieusement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai, merde ?! intervint-il en commençant à s'impatienter.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui et Neville lui apporta un miroir. Harry s'en saisit et tout ce qu'il sut dire fut « Oh Merlin. » Ses cheveux avaient poussé et lui arrivaient aux épaules, sa taille s'était affinée, ses jambes aussi et surtout deux bosses étaient apparues en haut de son torse. Bref, Harry Potter était devenu une fille. Ce dernier était au bord de la crise de panique tandis que Fred et George étaient morts de rire et Ron toujours horrifié. Les autres garçons ne savaient que dire.

-Le flacon ! s'écria le survivant d'une voix étranglée.

-Regarde Freddie, notre potion marche à merveille ! On va pouvoir la mettre sur le marché !

-Attends Georgie, il faut le déshabiller pour vérifier que tout est Ok ! »

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard complice puis regardèrent leur victime. Celui-ci cria et s'enfuit en courant du dortoir.

Il entendit au loin un des deux frères lui crier :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne durera qu'une demi-heure !

-Normalement…, renchéri l'autre.

Harry avait arrêté de courir et s'était retrouvé dans un couloir désert. Il avait appuyé ses mains contre le mur et essayait de reprendre son souffle.

« Une demi-heure ? Mais c'est trop long ! »

Après avoir fait venir ses habits par la magie et s'être habillé dans les toilettes, il avait commencé à marcher sans but précis, espérant ne croiser personne. Heureusement que la plupart des élèves étaient encore dans leur lit ou en train de déjeuner. Quand de rares personnes passaient par là, il faisait semblant de ne pas les voir ou de penser à autre chose. Il avait aussi caché sa cicatrice par ses cheveux pour ne pas être reconnu trop rapidement. Au bout d'un bon moment de marche –il ne serait dire combien de temps mais espérait que la demi-heure approchait de sa fin-, il vit au loin une silhouette élancée et des cheveux blonds qui ne pouvait appartenir à personne d'autre… qu'à Drago Malefoy.

« Oh non pas lui ! » pensa-t-il

Harry avait été tellement absorbé par le fait qu'il était devenu une fille qu'il avait complètement oublié le centre de ses préoccupations générales ! Et celui-ci faisait bien parti des personnes qu'il avait le moins envie de voir en ce moment. Alors Harry essaya tant bien que mal de penser à autre chose et de faire comme si de rien n'était. A première vue, cela avait marché car il passa sans problème à côté du Serpentard mais quand celui-ci fut déjà à une dizaine de mètres derrière lui, il entendit soudainement :

-Potter !

Il se retourna et vit Drago qui le fixait de ses yeux gris aux nuances vertes.

« Merde, il m'a reconnu ! »


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur : Je tiens à m'excuser pour avoir mis du temps à publier ce chapitre, j'étais en vacances. Je remercie encore les reviewers : _Danslesetoiles, brigitte26, Kisis, ladydragonfly, Djeday, Akirafye, Yume Saint-Clair, liberlycaride, Chaimette, Mimi Praline & Fred. _(Excusez-moi si j'ai fait une faute à vos pseudos). J'attends avec impatience vos avis sur le final de cette histoire ! Bonne lecture !**

Drago se promenait dans les couloirs pour échapper au brouhaha habituel de la grande salle. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. La vérité était évidente : le grand Drago Malefoy était attiré par Potter. Il le désirait, il avait envie de lui, il voulait lui faire l'amour… Drago était obsédé par le survivant. Mais ce n'était pas que de l'attirance, loin de là ! Le grand Drago Malefoy était amoureux ! Amoureux de Harry Potter, rendez-vous compte !

Bref, telles étaient les pensées de notre blondinet quand il vu une fille –très charmante d'ailleurs- qui ressemblait étrangement à son Gryffondor. Quoi ? Une fille qui ressemblait à Harry ? Drago se retourna d'un coup et observa le dos de cette fille qui partait.

Sans savoir ce qu'il lui avait prit, il cria :

-Potter !

Harry était pétrifié : Drago courait vers lui. Lorsque ce dernier fut à son niveau, il mentit en essayant de changer sa voix :

-Eeuh… tu dois te tromper de personne…

Malheureusement, le résultat n'était pas extraordinaire.

-Tu lui ressembles trop pour être une simple fan, répliqua Drago.

Il souleva doucement la frange de « la fille ressemblant étrangement à son Gryffondor » et la célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair apparu sous ses yeux. Harry frissonna à ce contact.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le brun était étonné que Malefoy ne soit pas agressif envers lui. Il n'avait pas dit ne serait-ce qu'une méchanceté ! Pas que Harry n'aimait pas ce subit changement de personnalité, non ! Au contraire. Mais c'était étrange…

-Hum… un tour des jumeaux Weasley…

Il baissa la tête pour cacher son visage cramoisi.

Drago, lui, trouvait Harry affreusement excitante. Jamais il n'avait trouvé une fille aussi délicieuse. Il se dit que c'était peut-être l'occasion ou jamais de…

Le blond passa une main autour de la taille et l'attira tout contre lui puis planta ses yeux dans ceux magnifiquement verts de l'homme qu'il désirait. La couleur du visage de Harry concurrençait avec la tomate. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que les lèvres de Drago lui volaient un baiser. Le Gryffondor trouvait les lèvres du Serpentard terriblement enivrantes mais il ne savait pas comment réagir : il hésitait entre le repousser et se laisser aller. Autant écouter son cœur –qui battait à cent à l'heure- après tout… Le blond passa une langue taquine sur les lèvres du brun qui entrouvrit la bouche afin de le laisser diriger le baiser. Et pendant un moment, leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leurs lèvres se caressèrent, leurs langues se cherchèrent…

Mais ils durent se séparer par manque d'air. Et, soudain, lentement, sous les yeux de Drago, les cheveux de Harry se raccourcirent pour former son éternelle coiffure en bataille et son corps redevint masculin. Le Serpentard ne put pas résister. Il prit le Gryffondor dans ses bras –comme une princesse, précisons- et sous les protestations de son amour, il l'emmena devant un grand mur. Une porte apparut.

-La Salle Sur Demande ?

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Drago tenant toujours Harry dans ses bras. Les murs ainsi que le sol étaient mauves très clairs. Le lit qui se dressait au fond de la salle était grand, avec des beaux draps de couleur violette ayant une texture ressemblant à de la soie. Deux coussins de la même couleur étaient posés sur ce superbe lit. Une porte se trouvait à côté, Harry se demandait où elle menait.

Drago le déposa doucement sur le lit puis se mit à califourchon sur lui. Harry regarda le blond dans les yeux en rougissant et se laissa faire quand les lèvres du Serpentard rencontrèrent les siennes,

Harry se réveilla doucement et s'assit. Ne reconnaissant pas le dortoir des Gryffondor, il se demanda d'abord ce qu'il faisait ici et surtout, ce qu'il avait fait. Quand il vu le blond, lui tournant le dos, endormi à ses côtés, une seule phrase s'imposa à son esprit « J'ai couché avec Drago Malefoy ». Il fut subitement gêné, appréhendant le réveil de Drago mais se pencha quand même doucement au dessus de lui. Il écarta gentiment les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.

-Tu sais Drago… Je t'aime…

Il déposa ensuite un léger baiser sur l'oreille du Serpentard.

-Moi aussi, Harry.

_FIN_

**Note de l'auteur : Donc je vais enfin lever le voile sur le mot "Iel". Iel est en fait la contraction (c'est comme ça qu'on dit ?) de "il" et "elle". J'ai utilisé ce mot car dans la majeure partie de l'histoire, Harry est un garçon dans un corps de fille.**

**Hâte de vous retrouver pour une prochaine fiction ! **


End file.
